What's on your mind?
by HerMajestyMrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: The gang face a new threat, this time in the form of wats coming out of their own mouths. Sorry about the bad summary. Not graphic. M just to be safe.
1. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**Hello everybody! :) so this is my first Buffy fanfiction. **

**I recently watched the episodes Once more with feeling and Earshot and thought 'what if I could somehow combine the two?' So... Tada! This is my answer to that. **

**Now it's all very AU and I'm assuming you'll figure it out as you go through, but I'm still having Tara, however she will have no romantic connections to willow as I plan to pair willow with a certain British watcher, and if anybody has any requests of who I could then pair Tara with then I will gladly consider them :) **

**Also I have made Dawn about 17 in this, so she was 16 in season 5 when she was first introduced. **

**Their will be no Buffy and spike in this however it is somewhat insinuated, but I intend spike to end up with dawn because I think that he really changes around her. **

**We will however be seeing some good old, 'attempting to be evil and yet failing spike' :) **

**I'm thinking of keeping the Xander/Anya thing cannon though, but I am willing to change that a bit if you want? **

**Anyway, this is Just to fill you in so if you have read anything that you don't particularly like, give me a review or stop reading now. **

**I'm also asking for helpful criticism, because nothing I write will ever be perfect and although the story may be one persons utopia, it will most likely be another's worst nightmare, so I will consider all angles of the story and of any requests to try and make this as reader friendly as possible. **

**Finally, although this fic is m rated, so far there is no sex scene whatsoever. I am willing to change that if someone has anything they would like to submit to the story, but mostly it's just euphemisms and bad language. But not the really vulgar kind.**

**Let me know within a week and I'll post chapter 1.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello folks! Welcome to chapter one! I get her that thee is pretty much no one reading this sorry but here goes anyway... I apologise for the length, this is just setting the scene. Please review :) xxx**

Somewhere in Ohio a poor girl had her heart broken... Yet again. This girls name was Lindsey.

She had just found her boyfriend in bed with another woman, this was the fourth relationship she had been in that had ended this way.

Lindsey was heartbroken and, without knowing, called upon on a vengeance demon.

She really had thought that he was the one and wished she knew what her boyfriends were thinking so that she never had to go through that sort of pain again.

But then again, Lindsey was a kind and gentle person and would never wish any sort of pain upon anyone, so when it came down to it, she said "I wish that everyone, everywhere knew what everybody else was thinking about them."

And that is how our story begins.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey guys! So I decided to upload chapter 2 today since chapter 1 was kinda short... Okay so it was VERY short. But I will be aiming at a chapter a week from now on.**

Buffy Sommers woke up as usual.

She stayed in bed for 10 minutes, as usual.

And then she got up and dressed, as usual.

When she went downstairs, however, she was greeted by the solemn faces of Willow and Giles.

"Buffy, we have a problem." Said Willow, squirming slightly in her seat.

"When don't we?" Sighed the blonde slayer.

"Yes, well um, this is not the demon kind of problem we are usually faced with." Said the watcher as he awkwardly removed his glasses and started to clean them, then put them back on his face.

"What do you mean not the demon kind of problem? I mean doesn't everything always result back to demons." Buffy asked.

"Well yeah." Said willow.

"But I think we have slightly bigger problems at the moment."

Buffy looked at her for further information.

"Well it seems that we are speaking our minds, literally, as we are thinking it." Said Giles.

"Whoa! That could be a bit of a problem." Buffy said with a worried look on her face.

"So what did you guys hear exactly?" She asked, intrigued.

The pair looked at each other awkwardly.

*flashback*

Willow and Giles were alone in the magic shop, researching prophesies.

They had been there for just over 2 hours when willow sighed and closed her book.

"We're getting nothing from these, I think that there are some in the back. I'll be two minutes." She said, getting up and heading into the training room.

Giles sighed and said "alright, but do be careful willow. I believe Buffy still has some of her training equipment out."

As he spoke the words he heard a short scream and a thud.

Giles stood up quickly and ran to the training room to see if willow was alright, only to find her sat on the floor, next to the pommel.

"I fell." She said bluntly.

Giles sighed again and said "yes, I gathered."

He looked at her curiously.

"Willow, what were you doing over here anyway? The book cabinet is over at the opposite side of the room."

Willow did her best innocent expression and said "oh well I found a book on top of this shelf over here once before. But I wasn't snooping. I just... Found it." She said, cringing at how unconvincing she sounded.

Giles looked at her for a moment before cracking a small smile.

"Okay, you weren't snooping, come on, let's get you up and put this thing back." He said gesturing to the pommel, which belonged at the other side of the room.

"Fine." Willow huffed as Giles helped her up.

"Why do we have that thing anyway? It's not as though anyone uses it." She asked.

"I got it in the hope that I could have my wicked way with you back here." Giles said.

He fully processed what he had just said and let go of willows hands.

Willow was sat on the floor again blinking in shock.

"Erm, what I meant was... Well..." Trailed off Giles awkwardly.

Willow looked up at him and said "I wouldn't mind." Before smacking her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I don't know why I said that. It was supposed to be too myself." She said, her cheeks going a rosy pink colour.

" you look very cute when you blush." Said giles.

He coughed.

"I said that out loud... Oh goodness, something strange is going on."

*end flashback*

Giles and Willow cleared their throats and simultaneously said "I'm not sure." and "I don't really remember."

With that Spike ran into the house, on fire, with a blanket covering him.

"Morning watcher, witch, slayer. You all look desirable enough to eat. Less so the watcher." He said in his usual tone.

He blinked and said "huh."

"Was that supposed to be too yourself?" Willow asked.

Spike nodded dumbly.

"Well. Maybe it's some sort of spell?" Asked Buffy.

"Yes, it definitely has the effects of a spell." Replied giles.

"Right me and will... No. Me and... Xander will go do some research at the shop and you and willow.. Stay here." Said giles.

"I'll call Xander." Said Willow.

"No need, for I am here!" Said Xander, walking in.

"Where do you need me?" He asked.

"You're at the magic shop with Giles, he'll fill you in on the way there." Said Buffy.

Buffy and Willow headed to the kitchen as Giles and Xander left the house.

This left Spike loitering in the hall.

Just as he was about to follow the girls he heard Dawn walk down the stairs and looked up to find her in a vest top and shorts.

"Morning Spike. Damn, you look hot in that coat." She said, before realising what it was she actually said.

Dawn blushed and started backing up the stairs slightly.

"Dawn!" Called Buffy from the kitchen.

"Yep! Coming!" Called Dawn, rushing past Spike and into the kitchen.

Spike chuckled and followed her.

In the kitchen the girls were all sat around the counter.

"What's up?" Asked Dawn.

"Well we think it's a spell but basically everyone is saying what they would usually think in their heads." Buffy explained.

"Okay, but are you sure that's what it is?" Dawn asked.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Well when you said that I thought 'oh so that's what's happening, sounds pretty serious', but I didn't say it aloud. Maybe the spell is only effecting certain things." She explained, as if it were obvious.

"The nibblet got a point, and seriously long legs. What I wouldn't give to..." Spike was cut off by Buffys hand on his mouth.

"No." She said glaring at him.

"You are not going to hit on my sister. I don't care what you think about her..."

"Buffy! That's it!" Cried Willow.

"It's what you think of people. That's what we're saying aloud." She said smiling.

"Like when spike walked in he said what he thought about each of us in the room. Same as just now what he said about Dawnie, which by the way, Not cool." She said glaring at Spike.

"Wait, so if that's the case, why didn't I say what I thought about you or Dawn when I saw you both?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Maybe it's only particularly strong emotions, like attraction to another person, or spikes blood lust." Answered Willow, blushing.

"Wait, so what about you and Giles?" Buffy asked curiously.

Dawn and Spike both leaned in intently to hear what she would say.

"Oh god!" Said Buffy.

"Please don't tell me you and him didn't..."

"No!" Said Willow.

"Well... Kinda." She blushed furiously.

"Oh my god! My watcher and my best friend are hooking up! Oh god!" Cried Buffy!

"No no no!" Said Willow.

"It's not like anything happened. We just... Said some stuff."

"Dirty stuff?" Asked Spike, winking.

Dawn giggled.

"He's so hot." She said.

She slapped her hand on her mouth as everyone turned to stare at her.

"It was, ahem, it was the spell." She said.

Spike smirked.

"She's got a point though. I am irresistible." He said leaning in closer to Dawn.

Buffy pulled Dawn away and said.

"Well Dawn will just have to resist, and you will stay away from my sister." She glared at Spike.

"Dawn, why don't you go help Xander and Giles at the magic shop." Willow asked.

"Yeah fine." Said Dawn as she walked out the door.

"I can escort her." Said spike.

"Hell no! You and me will be having a nice little chat right here." Said Buffy.

'Crap.' Thought Spike.

**A.N. Hello everyone! So that's chapter 2. Now I'm not complaining, but please please please leave a review? Il take anything from constructive criticism to what you liked about it. Now I'm not complaining because I'm pleased that people are reading it full stop, but you guys just let me know what you think? xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. OMG hi guys, and I know that people are reading this! I can't believe how many of you there are! Seriously thank you so much. So here's chapter 3, Chapter 4 is on it's waaay! ;) enjoy xxx**

Giles had explained to Xander what was going on, effectively managing to miss out the part about him and Willow, so that by the time they reached the magic shop Xander was filled in on everything.

"Right, so we need to find out if there is some sort of spell that can undo this?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied Giles.

"We can also look through the old watcher journals and see is this has ever happened before."

The pair got to work looking through books.

Well, Giles did.

Xander mainly pretended to do research and thought about how to make things up to Anya.

Suddenly Anya walked in and looked around the room.

When she spotted Xander she stormed over to him.

"Xander! You didn't return my calls! I have been ringing you and ringing you and, goodness your arms are muscly, just look at them ripple..." She trailed off.

Anya looked at the pair quizzically.

"What's going on? Why did I say those things?" She asked, confused.

As she asked this Dawn walked in the shop.

"There's this thing that's making people say things they think about people to the person, but it's only like really strong emotions. Like blood lust or attraction." She explained, pleased with herself that she remembered it all.

Xander looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But I thought you said that you and Willow figured it out?" He asked Giles.

"Oh yeah!" Butted in Dawn.

"Those two are totally into each other."

Several emotions crossed Xanders face before settling on anger.

"What?" He practically yelled.

Giles looked cautious but pretty pissed off.

"Now Xander, it's not that straight forward." He reasoned.

"No! You cannot be hooking up with Willow! Your so old... And your Giles!" He yelled.

Giles lost it.

"I'm Giles? That's your reason why neither myself or Willow have the right to be happy? You know what? I don't see how this is any of your bloody business anyway!" He growled.

Xander looked shocked and unconsciously backed away.

Giles stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Anya asked.

"To find the woman who I'm in love with." Giles replied.

Back at the Sommers house Buffy was slowly pacing in front of Spike who was, to put it bluntly, scared shitless.

His affections towards Dawn had been growing considerably recently, however he always managed to disguise it by pretending to have feelings for Buffy.

"Umm, look slayer, I can guess where this is going. So can we please just get the arse kicking over with already?" He asked.

Buffy glared at him as he spoke.

"Hmm, well you see Spike the only problem with that is that I don't wanna fight... Actually no, I take that back. I would never miss an opportunity to kick your ass. But no, right now... I wanna talk." She said menacingly.

Spike gulped.

Buffy opened her mouth to start talking again when Willow called her name from the front room.

Buffy sighed and started to walk out of the rom, before turning back to Spike.

"We are not finished here." She hissed.

In the front room Willow was sat on the floor, surrounded by books.

"Take a look at this." She said, beckoning Buffy closer.

Buffy took a look at the book Willow was holding, but couldn't make any of it out.

"It's in Latin." The young Wicca explained.

"This kind of thing has happened before, a long time ago." She said.

Buffy looked to her to explain further.

"Well," Willow started.

"Back in the 1300s there was a spell cast on a town so that nobody could hide secrets from one another. The town was well known for its mass crimes and burglaries, until one day a local witch had enough. According to this book, she cast a spell on the night of the winter solstice, only to be reversed on the opposite night." She explained.

"What happened?" Asked Buffy.

"Well, eventually the whole place turned crazy and they all killed each other before they could reach summer solstice." Willow said nervously.

"Buffy, if this is our case, then we are in serious trouble." She said.

"Why?" Asked the slayer.

"Because, it's irreversible until the summer solstice... Which is 4 months away."

Buffy stood up and said "I'd better go call Giles and tell them what we know."

As she walked towards the phone they're was a knock at the back door.

Willow opened it to see Giles stood in front of her with a determined look of his face.

"Giles! Buffy was just about to ring you." She said cheerily.

"We've found this case when..."

However she was cut off by Giles' lips on her own.

Willows eyes widened in shock, before she melted into his embrace.

After a while, both parties needed to come up for air

"So, what was that?" Willow asked, however she was smiling.

Giles shook his head.

"All I know is that right now I have these feelings for you. Strong ones, and I want us to spend more time together... You know, when we're not in life or death situations, that is, if you like?" He replied.

Willow laughed breathlessly.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much." Willow answered.

"But what brought on the kiss?" She asked.

"Ah, yes about that. It was very forward of me, however Xander said something back at the magic shop that got me pretty riled up. I Erm... Well I snapped at him a little bit." Giles explained, cringing slightly.

"But, I sincerely apologise. It was awfully forward of me and I should have waited until I had asked you out properly."

"Oh no! I wasn't complaining. It's just that it was a very un-giles like thing to do, and you caught me by surprise, of course not that I minded it was probably the best surprise i'v had in a long time, and I would love to go out with you, like on a date, that is if you know, you still want to..." Willow babbled.

Giles chuckled.

"I can think of nothing better I would like." He assured her fondly.

He leaned down to kiss her again when they were interrupted by Buffy walking into the room.

"Ohh, Erm *cough* sorry I thought... Erm I'll just..." She trailed off pointing back to the other room and quickly retreating.

Willow giggled slightly.

"So I guess it'll take everyone a while to get used to the idea of us being together." She said.

Back in the kitchen Buffy entered the room looking slightly ill.

"Hmm so it's true about red and the watcher?" Spike asked.

"Boy, I would not like to be him when you and the boy have your nice little 'chat' with him!" he commented.

Buffy recovered when she heard spikes voice.

"Yeah, well if I were you I'd be worrying about my own problems." She said bluntly.

"So, wanna explain to me what is up with you checking out my little sister." She asked, emphasising the little.

"Oh, that little misunderstanding... Well you see, Erm, it was the spell!" Exclaimed Spike, genuinely fearing for his life.

Buffy raised her eyebrow at him, however made no motion to continue.

Spike coughed.

"Well, you see, I have my own little theory here. The spell is making us say things that we don't want... But, you know, like we do want them?" He asked.

Buffy once again raised her eyebrow.

"So you're saying that you find Giles desirable?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"hell no!" Spike practically yelled.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Buffy asked, smirking at his answer.

"Look, Buffy, I like Dawn, really I do and if I want to be with her, and I don't mean be with her, even just hanging around with her, then I will do so. But do not think just for one second that just because you told me too I would stay away from Dawn. Because being with her is like being without air... If I needed to breathe it. Being without her hurts. It hurts like hell, and I don't want that for me, or her." He replied, head held high in defiance.

Buffy nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"If you ever hurt my sister, I will cut you to pieces, starting with your balls and ending with your head." Said Buffy before walking out of the room.

**A.N. So there you go. Let me know what you think? Read and review :) xxx**


End file.
